Lost
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: after a hunting trip Jasper goes missing. Now the cullens must go to war with these wired werewolves and try to save Jasper befor its to late
1. taken

It was a normal day in Forks it wasn't raining but it was overcast. At the Cullens house Alice was in a good mood. Like always "So what do want to do today Jasper" ask Alice as she sat on the couch next to Jasper "I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders "We should all go play baseball there is a storm coming and we haven't played in so long" said Emmett

"Ya that sounds like fun" Alice said jumping off the couch "But I think I should go hunting first since Bella is coming over soon" Jasper said "Ya I think we all could use a hunting trip so lets go find Edward and Rosalie and then go" Alice said "I'll go get Rose I know were she is" Emmett said "Ok so now we need to find Edward" Alice said " I'm right here what do you want?" Edward ask entering the room

"We should all go on a hunting trip befor you pick up Bella" Jasper said "Good idea" Edward said. So they all went there separate ways besides Jasper and Alice who went the same way "Ok meet me back here so we can walk home together " Alice said "alright" said Jasper as he ran off to go hunt.

a hour went by and Alice was waiting at the spot Jasper was suppose to meet her 'were is he. he never takes this long maybe he went back to the house' Alice thought to herself

When she got home everyone was there besides Jasper "Hey guys have you seen Jasper" ask Alice "Umm no we thought he was with you" said Rosalie "He was but he never came to meet me" "Well look into the future and see were he is" Edward said "Good idea" Alice said as she closed her eyes and look into the future.

"I cant see anything" Alice said in a worried voice "That cant be good" Emmett said "Ya we should go look for him"Edward said. So they all went in the woods to follow Jasper's sent "His sent ends here" said Emmett "so were did he go?" Alice ask "I don't know but i smell someone els" Rosalie said

Edward just stood with a horrified look "What is it Edward?" Alice ask "I know that smell its werewolves"

**AN: Thanks for reading and be nice its my first twilight fanfic. I just got done reading the forth book but in my story Bella is still human. I love twilight i think Jasper is the best. Him and Alice are the best couple there so awesome :]**


	2. we'll find him

Everyone was now back at the house (including Bella) "So are you sure that it was werewolves?" Carlisle ask "Ya it was defiantly dog we smelled" Rosalie said "Wait do you think it was Jacob's pack?" Bella ask panicking "No it was a different sent it was unfamiliar" Edward said "Well are you sure they even took Jasper?" Carlisle ask trying to think of an explanation

"Well we followed his sent then it just ended and we could also smell the dogs so thats are only guess and when Alice tried to see his future she couldn't see any thing" Emmett said "Don't worry Alice were going to get him back" Esme said as she was trying to comfort Alice "W-we h-have t-to i d-don't know what i-i would if i l-l-lost him" Alice sob "Don't worry honey we will find him" said Esme sounding worried

"Hey maybe Jacob could help if you want i'll go down to La Push" Bella said "Ya good thinking Bella i'll drop you off now" said Edward as he left with Bella in his arms

when Bella and Edward got in the car Bella pulled out her cell phone and called Jacob "Hi Jacob is it Ok if I come over? I need your help i'll explain every thing when i get there..........Ok thanks Jacob i'll be there soon" Bell closed her phone and sighed

"I hope he's fine and that we find him soon...poor Alice I don't know what i'd do if I ever lost you" said Bella "I love you so much" Edward said as he kissed her "Ok call me when your ready to come back" Edward said as Bella got out of the car "love you" she yelled befor she shut the door. she crossed the line and got into Jacob's car

"Ok so what's up?" Jacob ask as Bella got into the car "Well apparently a pack of werewolves took Jasper and we need yours and the packs help" Bella explained

"Wow another pack of werewolves... hmm maybe we can get a good fight out of this sure we'll help find the bloodsucker" "Thanks Jacob your the best" "Ya I know" Jacob said grinning... back at the Cullens house everyone was thinking of some way they could get Jasper back "Ok I drop Bella of at Jakes so hopefully he will help"Edward said as he walk into the room

'ring ring ring' "hello' Edward answered his phone "Ok....yup .... alright tell him I said thanks... love you to.. bye" "Well what's going on" ask Emmett "Well Jacob and his pack are on look out and if they find any thing they'll call" Edward said "Alright till then we will also have to be looking for him" Carlisle said "come on Alice don't worry we'll find him" said Edward "I hope so i miss him so much"

**AN: well hoped you like this chapter i will try to update quick but cant promise you any thing and leave nice reviews thanks for reading :] **


	3. we wont be to late

In the woods Jacob and Bella are waiting for the pack to arrive "Ok I just remembered something" Jacob suddenly said "what?" Bella ask "ummmm how are we going to find the bloodsucker if we don't have his sent?" Jacob ask "Oh ya..... here" Bella said as she handed Jacob some of Jasper's close "Alright i'm going to wolf form now" Jacob said then he exploded into a giant wolf

"_Jacob what's going on" _ thought Seth as the whole pack appeared ... well half the pack _"ummm well apparently there is another pack of werewolves and they took one of the bloodsuckers" "Which one" _ask Seth _" the hungry looking one and we have some of his close so we can get his sent...... were's the rest of the pack?"_ Jacob ask as he look at Seth Embry Quil and Paul _"o well they think we can handle this on our own and if we do need help just call"_ Embry said

_"oh well we better start searching then" _ Jacob said as he started to sniff the close. He let out a wine and wrinkled his nose Bella just laugh at him. After they all were done getting use to Jasper's sent they all ran off and Bella pulled out her cell phone to call Edward

"Hi Edward ummm the pack... well some of the pack are looking right now....... Ok see you soon love you... bye"

"Ok guys the dogs are out looking right now so we have to do the same" Edward said "So were are we suppose to look" Rosalie ask "Well were just going to have to follow the other dogs sent I guess" Edward said "Ok Alice your going to have to show us were you last smelt jasper's sent" Carlisle said "Ok" Alice said sounding depressed

"Alright lets go then" Carlisle said as they all left besides Alice and Edward "Edward" "Yes Alice" "What if.... what if we do find him but were to late" "Don't worry Alice were not going to be to late were going to find him befor that happens. With the dogs and all of us looking were going to find him soon. I have to go pick up Bella right now but once I get back i'm going to help to" "thanks Edward" "your welcome and don't worry were going to find him"

_"Hey Seth do you smell that?"_ Jacob ask "_Ya it smells like fire" "ya and i think i smell the bloodsucker..... but why would the other werewolves be having a fire?" "Wait I think I know why because they are going to burn Jasper" _ said Seth


	4. are we to late?

_"o crap come on lets go Seth"_ Jacob said as they ran toward the fire. When the got to the fire there was no one there but the smoking fire "_Do you think were to late?"_ Seth_ ask "well this is not looking to good Seth I mean there's a fire and no bloodsucker in site so i'm guessing we might be to late" Jake said. Seth just stared at the fire "hey guys did you find him?" _ Embry ask as him Paul and Quil came out of the woods "_no I think were to late" Jacob said._

Then they heard a loud growl come from the other side of the woods "_what the hell was that?"_ jacob ask looking around . Seth look up from the fire. then two giant wolfs came out from the woods. One was gray and look like he wanted to kill. the other was a bit more calm he was dark brown and he walk slowly up to Jacob Quil Embry Paul and Seth

_"hello" _the brown wolf said as he stopped in front of them._ "Hi we demand what you are doing and why you stole the bloodsucker?" _ Jacob ask sounding angry "_wow what's the big deal its just a vampire... wait are you guys protecting the leaches?" _"_There are friends" _ Seth said "B_e quit Seth" Jacob said "Sorry" "Any ways the vampires and us have agreed to be friends kind of.. the point is you can't just come here and start killing them .. and yes we will protect them if we must"_

_"Ok then well see about that" _said the brown wolf as he lunged at Jacob. Jacob snarled and jump out of the way. The gray wolf lunged at Seth and nock him to the ground but Paul and Embry quickly attack the other wolf. The brown wolf had Jake pined to the ground and was trying to rip his throat out but Jake managed to get him off then he jump on his back snap his neck with his jaw.

The brown wolf let out a ear-parsing wine and fell to the ground. The gray wolf ran off into the woods limping _"Are you guys ok?" Jacob walking up to them "ya were fine but I think the crazy one broke my hand but it should heal in two hours"_ Seth said as he limped over to Jacob _"come on I think we should turn back to are human form and tell the bloodsuckers that were to late" Embry said _

_"ya alight" Jacob said. so they all went into the woods._

_"Edward_ did you hear that scream? it sounded like a werewolf" Emmett said "Ya and I smell fire" Edward said approaching Emmett "You don't think do you?" Emmett as worried "Well I don't wont to but if Jasper dose have a chance we have to hurry but lets go get everyone else first." Edward said also sounding worried "Carlisle!" "Ya did you find him?" "No but me and Emmett think we know were he is" "Ok show us" Carlisle said

When they reach the fire Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Seth were there in human form "Hey guys what happened we heard a scream is every one all right?" Carlisle ask "Ya were all fine there were two other wolfs one brown that I killed and and a gray one that ran off after being injured. I hate to be the one to tell you all this but I think were to late" Jacob said

"N-no THIS CAN'T BE HAPPING" Alice screamed "Well thanks for your help we appreciate it" Carlisle said with sadness in his voice "You mean he's gone?" Esme ask as she stared to sob. Carlisle comforted her while every one else comforted Alice "I-m so S-orry Alice" Bella said who sounded like she was going yo cry.


	5. he's still alive?

"I-I can't believe my jasper i-is gone" Alice said still crying (minus the tears). Then they heard a low moan come from behind a tree "Did you guy's here that?" Emmett ask "Ya it sounded like it came from behind that tree" Carlisle said "Come lets go see what it is" Edward said walking towards the tree. So they all went to see what was behind the tree and they saw Jasper laying on the ground in pain. His eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched and he let out another moan and when Alice went near him he short open his eyes and growled at her "He's still alive... Well you know what I mean" Emmett said

"Jasper its okay its only me love. You don't have to be afraid". When she reached him she knelt down beside him and took his hand "Its okay I will never ever let anyone hurt you like this ever again. I love you so much". Jasper was less tense now and he tried to speak put all that came out was a gasp of pain.

"What's wrong were dose it hurt?" Alice ask. Jasper just look at her and put his hand on his stomach. When she look down and lifted up his shirt she discovered a bite wound on his right side and there was a huge bite wound on his stomach and there were slash marks on his chest "Carlisle?". Then Carlisle came closer to Alice and Jasper "Where going to have to take him back home" Carlisle said

"Are you going to be able to save him?" Rosalie ask looking at her 'twin' "I'll see what I can do but don't worry I will not let Jasper die... Emmett can you pick him up and carry him home?" "Ya of course" Emmett said as he approach Jasper. Jasper started to get tense and he let out a low growl "Its okay Jazz i'm not going to hurt you. you can trust me"

"Its okay Jasper Emmett is not going to hurt you" Alice said as she kissed his forehead. So Emmett bent down he pick Jasper up. Jasper let out a loud moan "God what did those monsters do to him?" Esme ask "I don't know but we should get him home quick" Edward said looking at Jasper "Okay guys well were going to go home and get some sleep" Jacob said "Okay and once again thanks for helping us and for saving my son" Carlisle said

Jacob nodded and him and the other wolfs ran off "Alight lets go back" Bella said. Finally what felt like hours to every one they reached the house "Okay Emmett bring Jasper to his and Alice's room" Carlisle said. So Emmett brought Jasper to his and Alice's room and put him on the bed. Once again Jasper had his eyes closed and was clenching his teeth.

Then Carlisle approach him and touch his arm. Jasper opened his eyes and started to hiss and snap at Carlisle "Jasper its okay i'm here to help you not to hurt you" Jasper just stared at him with fright in his eyes. It made them all depressed to see him like this "What's wrong with him?" Esme ask "He thinks were going to hurt him. and he's not sure what's going on right now those dogs really screwed him up" Edward said

Emmett look at Edward for a few seconds then spoke up "Well who ever messes with this family again i'll kill them."


	6. venom

A few hours went bye and Jasper was starting to trust his family a little bit more "Ok Jasper you have to tell me what happened" Carlisle said. "Well i-i j-just finished h-hunting then w-when i-i went to go meet alice two werewolves came out of no were and started to attack me so I killed them both. Then these others showed up there was a least twelve of them and they all started to attack me and rip me apart like I was some kind of animal........." Jasper then closed his eyes and clenched hi teeth harder and let out another moan

"Jasper are you okay?" ask Alice "you have to help him" Esme said to Carlisle "I know but I have no idea what to do" Carlisle said worried "Then what happened after that?" ask Emmett "T-then one o-of t-the wolfs p-p-pick me up w-with its teeth a-and brought me t-to the w-woods...............But I don't think these are normal werewolves" "What do you mean?" Edward ask

"Well when they bit me it felt like a vampire bit but a hundred times worse" "So what dose this mean?" Rosalie ask "Well these werewolves must have some type of venom in them" Carlisle said "Jasper Jasper" Alice said shaking him

"there's something wrong with him" Alice said very worried "Come on everyone lets let Carlisle examine Jasper were not doing any help by standing here being worried" Esme said . Then everyone got up and left besides Alice and Esme "Don't worry Jasper your going to be fine okay please hang in there i know your strong so pleas be okay. And don't forget that I love you and nothing can ever change that" Alice said then se kissed his forehead and left

"Please Carlisle save him I can't stand loosing one of my kids" "I no love and I promise i wont let him die" "I love" she said as she kissed him and left..... Everyone was in the living when they heard a knock on the door "i'll get it" ask Rose leaving the room "what do you want dog" Rosalie said to Jacob "Can I come in please?" Jacob ask getting a little annoyed "No then my hose will smell like dog" "Rose be nice remember if it wasn't for Jacob and the pack Jasper would be dead" Edward said as he walk to the door

"What ever" Rose said as she went back into the living room "Sorry about that Jacob and thanks for saving my brother" Edward said "Know problem" Jake said as he and Edward walk into the living room "So any news about the werewolves?" Jacob ask "Ya we figured out there is alot of them around and they want all the vampires dead. We also figured out that they not like you and your pack. they have this kind of venom in them" Edward explained

"So is the other bloodsucker still alive?" "So far. Carlisle is trying to see what's wrong with him but we haven't figured that out yet" Emmett said. Every thing went quit then a loud thunder was heard and it started to down poor.

About two hours later Carlisle finally came down with a depressing look on his face. Everyone look at him "I don't know if I can do anything for him....He's still passed out right now but I think.." befor he could finish his sentence Alice cut him off "NO don't even say it I know my Jasper can fight this just give him some time please Carlisle without Jasper i'm nothing he's my hold world i-i l-l-love h-him s-so much" she started to sob "Well will see how long it takes him to wake up. And Alice i know haw much Jaspers loss will effect you it will effect all of us. Trust me i don't want to lose my son"

**A/N... Sorry this chapter is short but the next chapter will be long I promise.. I will update as soon as I can but probably not tomorrow cuz I have to get braces grrrrrrrr i don't want to I hope it doesn't hurt to much lol.. and sorry if there is spelling mistakes.... And a special thank you to everyone how reviews I love you all ;) **


	7. war!

After two day's Jasper still did not wake up. "Don't worry Alice he'll be fine" Edward said as he sat on the couch next to Alice. "I hope so my hole world would be lost without him." "Hello is there anyone home?" Jacob called out as he walk in the house "In here Jake" Edward said "Oh good we have a huge problem" Jacob said as he walk into the living room "What?" Edward ask. "Well these wired werewolves are going to try to destroy all you bloodsuckers" "Well how do they intend on doing that" Alice ask afraid to know the answer "Well they put together a army of at least 30 of them".

"And how did you figure this out" Edward ask "Well I kind of went after one the other day to kill him and overheard him talking to there leader" "Alight thanks Jake" Edward said in a sad tone "What's wrong if it makes you feel better me and my pack are going to help. I already talk to sam about it" "No its not that and I really appreciate what you and are pack are going to do. I'm just worried about my brother" "Oh he hasn't woken up yet?" Edward shook his head "Carlisle questions on how much time he has left" Edward said sadly "Oh i'm so sorry" Jake said as he got up and left "So what are we going to do Edward?" Alice ask "Well we should tell the rest of the family what's going on"

After every one was in the living room Edward spoke up "So heres the deal the weird werewolves are going to try and kill us all so we must go to war with them and Jacob said there was at least 30 of them." "So should we call for help?" Esme ask "Yes we must call everyone and see if there willing to help use" Carlisle said "And the other werewolves will also help" Alice added "Alright i'll start calling people" Carlisle said as he got up and left "Wait if we are all going to be fighting who will watch Jasper I mean what if he wakes up and he's in alot of pain" Rosalie ask "Good question I never thought about that" Edward said "I'll do it" Bell suggested "I don't know Bella" Edward stated but Bella cut him off "Look Edward I don't want to be the pathetic human who's no good at anything and besides i owe Jazz at least this much for helping me with James. And as Rosalie said befor what if he wakes up and he is in alot of pain. I may not be able to do anything but at least he wont be alone"

"Alright I guess that will work" Edward said "Alight I got the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven and the Amazon coven to help us. they'll be here around midnight" Carlisle explained "So when are we going to fight?" Emmett ask excitedly "Well we will just have to wait till Jake says when there going to attack" Edward said. Around midnight everyone was now at the cullen house "Listen up everyone" Carlisle said "I appreciate what everyone is doing for me and my family but the werewolves will be attacking in about an hour so we must meet them in the field far away from Forks" everyone nodded there heads in agreement and started heading towards the doors "Alright Bella love I'm off and please don't worry about me and be safe" "Don't worry Edward but promise me no one will get hurt and that you come back totally fine ....Ok" "I will I promise just take care of yourself and Jazz for me Ok and I love you" he said as he kissed her "I love you to" Bella said. then Edward let her go and kissed her forehead and left with the others. After everyone was gone Bella went up stairs and took a seat next to Jaspers bed "Don't worry Jasper everything will be alright just hang in there please" Bella said as tears started to run down her face.

At the field everyone was waiting for the wolves to arrive "Now remember everyone these are not like regular werewolves they have venom so do not get bitten" Carlisle warned. After a few minutes the wolves arrived looking angry. They didn't even stop to talk they just charged at them. After a hour or so every thing was looking good for the vampires/good werewolves because no one has been bitten. Carlisle was doing a really good job he killed a good amount. Emmett was enjoying him self and Edward was teasing one "Come on Dog i'm over here" Edward said then the wolf snarled and lunged at him "To slow i'm over here now" the wolf getting really angry once again lunged at Edward "Once again you were to slow" Edward said as he jump on its back and snap it's neck. After another hour the werewolves were all dead and everyone was relived "Wow that was pretty easy I thought it was going to be harder" Emmett said "Yes and we couldn't of done it without our friends help thank you everyone I owe you guys and you can leave when ever you want." Carlisle said

Now all the wolves were in there human form "Well were going to go home now" Sam said to Carlisle "Thanks for helping us" Carlisle said "your welcome"Sam said then him and the pack left "Well it was nice to see you again Carlisle" Eleazar said "It was nice to see you to and thanks for your help" "No problem and I hope everything works out for you and your family and that your son Jasper will be alright" "I hope so to and once again thanks" Eleazar nodded and left "Alright lets go home now" Carlisle said to his family as they all headed back to the house.

**A/N .. hope you guys liked this chapter and don't worry its not over yet and once again thanks to everyone who reviews and a special thanks to aem91 who reviewed every chapter thanks your the best ;)**


	8. i'm not saying goodbye!

At the cullen house Bella just got off the phone with Edward then she took a seat near Jasper's bed "Hey guess what Jazz they won and no one got bit and there coming home now. So you have to wake up soon.. please I don't want to lose a brother.. I know you can't hear me right now but I never really got to say thanks for helping me with James. You are really and truly like a brother to me". Then she heard the front door open and ran down stars "Edward!!" she screamed as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey love I missed you" he said "every one's fine right?" Bella ask "Yes" Edward answered "And Jacob?" Bella ask "Fine I really owe him and his pack for everything they did for us" "So Jazz is still not up yet?" Emmett ask "No and I really hope he wakes up soon because I think he's in pain" Bella said sounding really worried.

"What do you mean?" Edward ask "Well he never actually woke up but every now in then he would shift his position and let out a moan" "I'll go check on him"Carlisle said "Me to" Alice said as she followed Carlisle up stairs. "those stupid dogs I'm so glad we killed them all they totally deserved to be dead for what they did to Jasper" Emmett said sounding angry and sad. Then Carlisle and Alice came down stairs "Well is he okay?" Esme ask "I don't know" "What do you mean you don't know?" Rosalie ask "I don't think he's going to make it. The venom has spread through out his hole body causing him to be in the state he's in now. Which means he'll be like this for ever"Carlisle said sadly. "So your just going to kill him" Rose said getting mad "Rose I don't like the idea nether I mean I don't want to kill him I really don't but we can't just leave him like this" Carlisle said "Ya Rose we have to think of what's best for Jazz" Edward said "I guess your right" "Alright I think we should all say goodbye to him" Carlisle said

"NO!!!!! i'm not saying goodbye I know my Jasper can pull through " Alice screamed "I'm sorry Alice but there is to much venom in him" Carlisle tried to explain to her "There has to be something you can do. Without Jasper i'm lost" "I know". Then Alice ran out side "So is this really it for him?" Esme ask Carlisle nodded as he hugged his wife as she started to sob

"Hey" Edward said as he walk on the deck were Alice was sitting "hey" she said as Edward sat next to her. It was silent for a few minutes till Alice broke the silence "I don't no what I'm going to do Edward I-i d-d-don't n-no what t-to d-do" Alice started to sob into Edward's shoulder "I know I don't wont him to die ether" Edward said hugging her.

**A\N well hope you liked this one I know its sad but it will get better don't worry so please review ...... thanks!!**


	9. pain

Alice and Edward were still sitting on the deck. Alice crying into Edward's shoulder as he was still hugging her. "So do we really have to say good bye? is this really it for him?" Rosalie ask Carlisle "Well I could try and suck some of the venom out of him but it may not work" "Well you have to try" Rosalie said. Carlisle look at everyones sadden expression and said "Alight i'll try but don't get your hopes up. And don't tell Alice I don't want her to get her hopes up just incase it doesn't work". Everyone nodded and Carlisle went upstairs. "Edward Bella is here I can hear her car coming down the rode" Rose yelled. Edward then went to meet Bella at the door and they hugged and kissed each other. "Hey my love" Edward said "Hey sorry I had to leave earlier but I had to cook something for Charlie" "Its Ok. Come on in" Edward said as they walk into the house.

"So how is Jasper doing?" Bella ask. Edward just gave her a sad look "He's not going to make it is he" she said tears rolling down her face. Edward wipe her tears away and embraced her in a hug. Then Carlisle came down with a small smile on his face "He's awake" he said softly. "He is" Esme said happily "I new you could pull threw little bro" Emmett said "This is great i'll go tell Alice" Bella said wiping away the last tear on her face "So he's going to be okay?" Rosalie ask "I hope so" Carlisle answered.

"Alice?" Bella ask as she step on the deck "Y-ya" alice ask still sobbing a little bit "Jasper is awake" "What!! really" Alice said smiling and running up to Bella hugging her "Ok Alice your crushing the human here" "Oh sorry i'm just so happy. Come on lets go" Alice said as she grab Bella's hand and ran inside "Is he really awake?" Alice ask Carlisle "Yes I managed to suck out most of the venom but there still a good amount in him. He's awake but in alot of pain. But I do believe he will be alright and that the venom in him should leave his body soon enough. But he hasn't been hunting in so long and he can't even move without being in pain" "I know we could have Emmett carry him to the woods then each of us will take turns hunting for him" Alice said "Well I guess that could work" Carlisle said.

When they went upstairs Jasper had his eyes closed but he was awake. When everyone got inside the room he opened his eye's and smiled painfully

"H-hey everyone" he said still smiling "Oh Jasper I was so worried I thought. I thought I lost you" Alice said as she hugged Jasper "I'm so glad your doing a little better I didn't want to lose my 'twin'" Rosalie said "Ya I'm glad to who else would I bet with and play video games with" Emmett said grinning "Thanks everyone I know how you feel remember you don't even have to tell me I love you all to" Jasper said "Well heres the deal son. Since your way to weak to even stand up your siblings are going to bring you to the forest and take turns hunting for you" Carlisle said "Ok lets go now my throat is on fire". So then Emmett grab him and they all headed to the forest. When they got to the forest Jasper was laying on a rock and Bella was keeping him company.

"You no Edward is going to make you leave when they come with the dead animals" Jasper told Bella "I know but I thought you might want company while there getting food" "Thanks Bella. your so nice but I don't deserve your company" 'What do you mean Jasper?" "You know the whole birthday thing. That i'm really sorry about" "I already forgive you Jasper I know it wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. And I want to keep you company because your like a brother to me and soon enough you probably will be" Bella said smiling "Thanks little sis" Jasper said smiling back at her

**A\N Well this was a bit more happier :] hope you liked it........ and if you can be so kind as to read my step sisters story its called Edwards guilt ands she has no reviews so she is sad:[ but its a really good story its in my favs so check it out.. and thanks for reading my story and don't forget to review....... thanks :] **


	10. happy once again

It has been a week since Jasper woke up he still doesn't have his full strength back but he can stand up and walk without hurting himself but he also still needs help hunting. Jasper was siting on the deck lost in thought "Hey Jazzy" His wife said as she sat next to him "Hey babe" He replied "So how do you feel" "Alot better the bites still hurt alot and I hate not haven the full strength that I should have.

"don't worry you'll get it back. I'm just so happy you pulled through you have no idea what I would have gone through if you never woke up" Alice said sobbing a little bit "Don't worry you'll never have to worry about me like that again and I promises I will never ever leave you" Jasper said holding her tightly "I love you so much my strong brave soldier" "I love you to my cute little pixie"

"So how did the war go?" Jasper ask "Well it went rather well we won as you already know. No one got hurt Emmett was being himself. Enjoying every minute of the fight and you would be so proud of me the way I was fighting. The way you taught me" "I will always be proud of you and it sounds like I missed a pretty good fight" He said grinning at her "Oh you did just ask Emmett" she laugh

"Well come lets go inside I know Bella is coming over soon and that you will probably want to bug her" Jasper said "You know me to well" Alice said as she help Jasper stand up "I know I do" he said as he leaned closer to her and they started kissing and this went on for a good 10 minutes till Jasper broke the kiss "Alright come on" Jasper said leading Alice into the house.

When they got into the house they sat on the couch. Alice leaned on Jasper shoulder and hugging him tightly "Bella's here" Alice said as she got up and ran outside were Edward was already greeting her with a kiss "Hey Bella" Alice said "Hey Alice i'm so glad to see you happy again" "Well as long as Jasper is okay so am I" Alice said as all three walked into the house

"So Bella I was wondering since Em and Edward are going to take Jazz hunting and there going to be gone for like three days I was wondering if you would come shopping with me" "Oh god your taking me hostage again aren't you?" "Ya but this time I wasn't told to I just want to" "Okay fine I'll go with you" "Oh thanks Bella your the best" Alice said hugging her

When they reach the living room Alice sat down near Jasper "Hey Jasper do you feel better?" Bella ask "Ya the bites still hurt though" "whoo hoo can't wait till the hunting trip tomorrow I can finally get some grizzly's there are hardly any here" Emmett said entering the living room "Thats because you kill them all befor they have a chance to reproduce" Jasper said

"Its not my fault there so good" Emmett said "Well save some for me and Jazz this time" Edward said "Your kidding me I am so taking advantage of Jasper considering he's to weak to hunt for himself witch means more grizzly for me" Emmett said grinning "Wow thanks" Jasper said "I'm just kidding I'm not mean of course i'll share with you two but I get the first one we see" "Deal" Jasper and Edward said at the same time

"Well I hope you guy's have fun. But please be careful" Alice said "Don't worry Alice we'll be fine were just going on a hunting trip" Jasper said "Ya but ever since the accident I don't trust any creature any more and if that happens to you again I don't no what I would do" "Like I said befor don't worry and remember what I said. I'll never leave you" "Okay I believe you" then she look at Edward. Edward smiled and nodded.

The next day Jasper came down stairs and sat back on the couch and then Alice came and sat near him "I'll miss you while you are gone" she said as she kissed him "I'll miss you to my love and remember don't worry" "I'l try not to" "Well come on Jazz were leaving" Emmett called out "Okay one sec" he yelled back "Aright i'll see you in three days till then i'll be missing you" Jasper said hugging her

"I'll miss you to" she said as she started kissing him on the lips "Oh come on Jasper you can make out with Alice when we come back" Emmett whined "Ugh I wish I had my strength back cause I would so kill him right now" Jasper said as he let go of Alice "Bye" Jasper said as he walk over to Emmett "Bye be careful" Alice whispered as they walk out the door.

**Well this is the end x( I know i'm sad to but i need your opining should I continue this story if i do I need your help what should happen next and if not what should I write about next. I only want to write twifics and they have to be about Jasper or Jasper and Alice so when you review please give me some ideas. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers I love you all and remember give me some ideas :] **


End file.
